


Pathetic

by arashikuro



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2019-08-14 02:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16484570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arashikuro/pseuds/arashikuro
Summary: Aiba likes Jun. However, he is too ‘pathetic’ to confess, so he decides to show Jun his love instead.





	Pathetic

"He'll notice you at some point. I mean, it's obvious you like him."   
"Even you are saying that it's obvious! He must have noticed by now, Riida! He doesn't like me that way!"   
"Why don't you just tell him how you feel?"   
Silence.    
"Because you are afraid of rejection. The worst that's going to happen is that he says no, and stays your friend. That's not so bad, now is it?"   
"But what if he's creeped out about me liking him? He's straight for crying out loud! He'll probably hate me!"   
"He'd never hate you. This is Matsujun we are talking about. He cares too much about us to hate you over something like that."   
"You're right. I'll just tell him how I feel."   
  
  
"Hey, Jun?"   
"Hm?"   
"Can I talk to you for a second?"   
"Yeah, sure. What's wrong?"   
Aiba opened his mouth to speak, but as soon as he did, a lighting staff member walked over.   
"Matsumoto-san? Could you please check the lighting for 'GUTS!'?"    
"I'll be right there." Jun headed over to the stage to discuss the lighting with the staff. Upon finishing, he walked back over to Aiba.   
"Sorry, what was it that you wanted to say?"   
"Oh, never mind, it's not important."   
"You sure?"   
"Yeah."   
Jun left to continue his work on the concert, and Aiba just sighed in defeat.   
  
  
_ Why can't I just tell him?!  _   
Despite knowing that Ohno was right, Aiba couldn't bring himself to confess. He feared Jun's reaction, and he was worried about how this would affect Arashi. He didn't want his stupid crush to hurt the group.   
Aiba sat on his couch, beer in hand, pondering about what to do. He couldn't tell Jun how he felt, so he decided it would be best to show Jun instead.   
  
*******************************************   
  
"I'm going down to the vending machine, anyone want anything?" Jun asked his fellow bandmates.   
"No, I'll go. What do you want?" Aiba asked.    
"You don't have to do that."   
"No, it's fine. I'm going to the restroom anyway. I'll grab it on the way back."   
"I'll have a coke then."   
"Anyone else?"   
The others shook their heads, and Aiba left.   
  
Jun noticed that Aiba came back quickly, too quickly to have used the restroom and the vending machine. And he only bought Jun's soda, nothing for himself.    
"Thanks. Here you go." Jun handed him a 100 yen coin.   
"Nah, drinks on me." He tossed the coin back.    
_ Why is he being so nice to me?  _ Jun thought.   
  
********************************************************************************************   
  
A few days later Jun walked into Arashi’s greenroom looking completely exhausted and stressed out. His eyes had dark circles, and he hadn’t even bothered to style his hair before arriving.    
“You alright, Jun?”   
“Yeah, just stressed from all the concert planning.”   
Aiba got off of the couch.   
“Come lay down on your stomach.”   
“Okay.” Jun did as told, albeit hesitantly.   
Aiba began to massage the younger’s back and shoulders until he relaxed.   
“Thanks, Aiba. That really helped.” Jun smiled.    
“No problem.” Aiba smiled back.   
  
  
It was already midnight when the rehearsals wrapped up. The staff wanted Jun for one last meeting before the concert began.   
“Is it alright if I go instead of you?” Aiba offered.    
“Why?”    
“Because you’ve been working hard lately. Go home and get some rest. I think I can handle one meeting.”   
“Are you sure you can handle it? It’s the last meeting before the tour starts.”   
“Do you trust my judgment?”   
“Yeah, I do.”   
“Then it’s not a problem. I’ll go.”   
“Thanks. See you tomorrow.”   
“See you!”   
  
********************************************************************************************   
  
The first day of Arashi’s tour had ended successfully. The members had a small after-party at a nearby restaurant, in which Jun had invited his girlfriend, who attended the concert, to tag along. Now Aiba didn’t hate Jun’s current girlfriend because she was actually quite nice and treated him well. But Aiba couldn’t help but be jealous, of course. The sat close together, laughed at each other’s jokes, and shared food off their plates. After seeing too many of their subtle acts of affection, Aiba felt himself slowly becoming angry.   
“I’ll be taking my leave, everyone.” Aiba placed some money on the table, and grabbed his belongings.   
“Eh? Why are you leaving so soon?”   
“I’m just getting a bit tired. I’ll see you guys tomorrow.”   
_ Aiba doesn’t ever just leave like that, especially not this early in the night. Usually we have to drag him out because he gets too drunk or falls asleep.  _ Jun couldn’t help but wonder what was wrong.   
  
Aiba threw himself on the uncomfortable bed in his hotel room.    
_ Jun will never like me. He’s so happy with his girlfriend that they’ll probably get married. Aiba felt tears begin to fill up in his eyes. If only I had told him how I felt before... Why am I so pathetic?!”  _ Aiba punched one of the pillows a few times. He then got up and grabbed a beer, downing the whole thing.   
_ Guess I’ll have to forget my feelings for him. _   
  
Meanwhile, Arashi decided to wrap up their party early, as they weren’t really Arashi without Aiba. Jun’s ‘girlfriend’ headed off to her own hotel.    
  
Jun asked the other members to see him in his hotel room for a few minutes.   
“Do you guys think there is something up with Aiba?”   
“Not really...”    
“He left early today. He never does that.”   
“He was probably just tired, as he said.”   
“He’s been really nice to me lately too, and I can’t figure out why.”    
“Aiba’s always nice though.”   
“But he’s been particularly nice lately. Yesterday he went to the concert meeting in my place because he wanted me to get some rest!”   
“Isn’t it obvious?”   
“What are you talking about?”   
“Yeah. Jun, all of us have noticed, but it seems you haven’t.”   
“What have you noticed?!”   
“Aiba likes you!”    
“Wait, what?”    
“You heard what I said. He’s talked to me about it before. He said he was going to confess to you, but I guess he hasn’t found the courage yet.”   
“Aiba likes me?!”   
“Yes, yo u idiot!"   
"It’s about time you realized!”   
  
Jun sprinted down the hotel hallway. Once he arrived at Aiba’s room, he knocked loudly on the door.   
“Who is it?” Annoyed with the rude awakening, Aiba got up out of his bed and walked towards the door.   
“It’s me.”   
_ Why is Jun here now?! _   
Aiba opened the door, letting Jun in.    
After closing the door behind him, Jun grabbed Aiba, and mashed their lips together. Aiba’s eyes widened as he froze in shock. It took him a few seconds to realize that _oh my god Jun is actually kissing me_ , and once he did, Jun had already moved away.   
“I’m sorry for not noticing that you liked me before. The others just told me, and I realized that I had been missing all of the signs. Forgive me?” Jun smiled.   
“Wait... you’re okay with this?”   
“I just kissed you, didn’t I?”   
“But, what about your girlfriend?”   
“We stopped dating a few months ago, silly. We realized we are better off as friends, so we still hang out sometimes.”   
“Seriously? You’ll go out with me?”   
“Yes.” Jun grinned.   
“I love you, Jun!” Aiba pulled the younger man into a hug, and kissed him again.   
“I love you too, Masaki.”

  
  
  
Comments are appreciated! 


End file.
